


Get Mine Get Yours

by gokkyun



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three men don't agree with each other very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Mine Get Yours

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was talking to one of my friends about BBKaz and then we suddenly talked about BBKazOce and then I somehow got talked into writing this. Please kill my friend, because I feel like it's necessary to punish someone for this.
> 
> Set during TPP. Minor swearing. As PWP as it can get. Sorry for mistakes, this got way too long for me to reread it more than twice. And yeah, I don't know. Just read it - and try to enjoy.
> 
> I hate titles and summaries and writing. I also hate Bradley.

It's not one time he knocks on the door.

It's not three times. 

It is, indeed, eight goddamn times that he has to knock on the door before it opens - and not even all the way.

"Yes?", the blond man that's in front of him grunts, hiding behind the now opened door, clearly denying passage. A frown settles on his face as his eyes realize who is in front of him. "Ocelot? What the hell is it?". 

Ocelot returns the frown - but not because of Kaz's words, but rather because of how hoarse the other man voice sounds and also how flushed his face is, even visible through his aviators. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and Snake, but one of our soldiers brought back important papers.", Ocelot remarks, the tone in his voices making it quite obvious that he isn't sorry at all. 

Kaz tries to deepen his frown, but instead his expression becomes soft, surprised - and even a little embarrassed. He opens the door further, silently guiding Ocelot inside Kaz's makeshift bureau. He closes the door behind the other man, sighing. "What are those papers, anyways?", Kaz asks, giving Ocelot a questioning look. 

"I don't know, someone told me to give them to you or Snake ASAP.", Ocelot replies, scanning through the room. It's one of the larger and even slightly fancy rooms; he has been in here multiple times. However, there's nothing much besides a couple of stuffed shelves and a huge sofa on one side, while a leather chair and a large wooden are on the other. Ocelot's eyes stop as he notices Snake, who is leaning against aforementioned desk. Ocelot decides to walk towards the older man, handing him the papers as it's appears to be rather difficult for Kaz to hold onto something other than his crutch while he's standing. The boss gives an approving nod as Ocelot gives him the papers, to which the younger man nods back.

Barely a minute passes before Kaz speaks up. "So, what is it?". 

A grunt comes from Snake's side. "It's about the shipment. It's delayed for a day.". 

A frown – the one every single one of the soldiers is scared of - forms on Kaz's face as he turns his attention towards Ocelot. "How is this bullshit important papers? Sure, delays are worthy of a note but this is nowhere near important, especially since we always calculate a couple of hours delay. Who gave you this crap?". 

"Now, now.", Ocelot says, a smug grin on his lips. "It's hardly my fault that your little private session got interrupted. Don't try to drag me into this, Miller. I just delivered this stuff.". 

Kaz's frown becomes worse with these words, using his crutch to step closer to Ocelot. "I'm not dragging you into anything, Ocelot. But I will wipe that stupid grin off your face if you mention something like a private session again. Are you stupid? How can you be so goddamn certain we even did anything? Stop talki-", the enraged man finds himself unable to finish his sentence, Ocelot's lips suddenly onto his, pressing against them with force. It takes a second for Kaz to realize what's happening, mind blank even when he harshly pushes Ocelot away with the help of his arm and crutch. He wants to hit the other man with his crutch, but instead he just stares at him, face angry, yet surprised, mouth opening but unable to speak, stumbling over the attempt to gather a proper sentence.

"A simple kiss makes you flush like this. It's quite obvious what the two of you were doing – or about to do in here.", Ocelot then simply says, an overly pleased expression crossing his face as he shrugs. "Now, please. Don't start a scene, Miller. It's not the first time we kissed, alright?". 

A low chuckle suddenly comes from the third man that was silently watching the rather entertaining scene until now. "Well, he's right. With both. No need to make scene, Kaz.". 

"I can't believe you're defending this asshole, Boss!", Kaz complains as his head snaps in Snake's direction, finally having caught his composure again. 

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying that you didn't seem to mind the way he kissed you, now and then.". 

Kaz is about to argue again, his mouth standing open for a couple of moments, before he tilts his head, giving Snake a questioning look. "Are you implying that you - want to do it ... with him? Again?". 

"I don't mind.", Ocelot says, grinning. "Not at all.". 

"I do, though.", Kaz replies quickly, biting down onto his lower lips. 

Snake puts the papers on the large desk behind him, still leaning onto it. His eye is fixated on Kaz, who stares back at him with a frown. It's not the first time they'd be doing it with Ocelot, and certainly not the first time they'd be doing it with a third person but Kaz has always been hesitant when it has been with the third person being a guy. And it's not necessarily because other men rarely attract Kaz, but it's rather because of the fact that being around Snake pushes Kaz in such a state that he'll let other women and men do anything with him. The younger man doesn't mind in the end but - it's a weird topic, to both of them. "Will you agree if Ocelot manages to get you hard?", Snake asks then, a lithe smile crossing Snake’s features. He knows Kaz won't refuse this – he wants this just as much as Snake himself does, maybe even more, but unlike MSF times the blond man has become too stubborn to admit it, especially in front of Ocelot. 

The older man's voice is so serious and rough that Kaz doesn't manage to reply with anything but a sigh, turning his head to Ocelot. "Go ahead.", Kaz then say, turning his attention towards Ocelot, immediately feeling the other man's lips against his - once again. They are so different to Snake's, soft and fuller, their movement precise yet swift from the start, the soft hair of the silver moustache brushing against Kaz's rough stubble. Kaz wants to dislike it, especially since he knows exactly that Snake is watching, but he can't bring his body to refuse the shiver that travels down his spine, the grip he has around his crutch tightening. 

Ocelot feels the shiver that goes through Kaz's body and it makes him grin into the kiss, confident. His gloved hands find their way onto either side of Kaz's face, slightly tilting the other man's head so Ocelot is able to deepen the kiss - the disapproving grunt that leaves Kaz's mouth making this even better. Without a second thought Ocelot now forces his tongue against Kaz's lips, pushing against them in an attempt to slip inside the other's mouth but he refuses, lips tightly shut. So instead, Ocelot uses his teeth, softly biting down on Kaz's lower lip, applying more pressure every few seconds until Kaz finally gives in, opens up. 

Just as Ocelot's tongue slips inside of Kaz's mouth, the second in command opens his eyes for the slightest bit - he looks over to Snake, who watches with great interest. The older man slides over his lower lip as he notices Kaz's gaze, making the younger man close his eyes again, pushing an embarrassing whimper into the kiss. An unfamiliar yet good feeling rushes through Kaz's body as his and Ocelot's tongues intertwine. It's not a dance that kindles as they do, like when Kaz and Snake kiss, it's more like a fight. And neither of them is giving in, tongues pushing against each other until they're in between their lips, just before they push back into Ocelot's mouth, continuing the uncoordinated movements of their tongues there. 

And then Kaz whimpers into the kiss, while a low moan comes from Ocelot's side, their sounds breaking their messy kiss. They are both looking at Snake then, who is still leaning onto the desk as his hands are on either of the men's crotches, pressing against their - already - half-hard dicks. "That was rather quick.", Snake remarks, raising the eyebrow of his remaining eye as he takes his hands back to rest against the desk behind him. 

Kaz glares at Ocelot for getting him into this mess before he steps between Snake's spread legs, holding onto the older man for some sort of balance, leaning the crutch against the desk. "You're not mad, are you?", Kaz whispers into Snake's ear, leaning closer, leaving slight kisses onto the other man's neck. He knows it was the older man's idea, and yet Snake isn't exactly the type to approve of other people laying their hands - or their mouths - on Kaz. 

Instead of answering, Snake just gives Kaz a faint smile, his prosthetic fingers grabbing the younger man's chin, harshly leading his lips onto his own. Kaz's lips are like they always are, like Snake has known them for years, full lower lip and defined upper lip moving slowly but not hesitant. As much as he enjoys this, Snake's eye is still open, looking past Kaz whose eyes are closed, barely visible behind the aviators, high cheekbones covered in a the slight flush that Ocelot talked about earlier. Snake now moves his hands, placing one of them onto Kaz's hip and waving towards Ocelot with the other before placing it onto Kaz as well. 

A low hum slips past Kaz's still closed lips as he feels Snake's hands on his hip, his body leaning into the touch. The hum, however, turns into a sigh as he feels Ocelot press against him from behind, the other man's broad body warm and strangely comfortable, even as his half-hard erection presses against Kaz's backside, noticeable even through the several layers of clothing. 

Ocelot's hands are quick to find something to do, gently sliding Kaz's coat down his shoulders and carelessly dropping it to the ground. He then works on the belt holding Kaz's vest in place, as well as on the pistol belt wrapped the man's chest, slightly grinning as he listens to the sounds coming from the two men in front of him, Snake's breath unsteady as he forces a couple of low sighs out of Kaz's mouth. Ocelot turns these sighs into a moan as he presses closer to Kaz, his crotch rubbing against the other man's backside, rough and forceful. 

Pulling away from the kiss as his belts drop to the ground, Kaz turns around, holding onto Snake's shoulder for a second as he does so, slightly leaning back against the older man to steady his unbalanced body. He faces Ocelot now, frowning through his aviators, not intimidating the other man at all. "Nice flush you got there, Miller.", Ocelot remarks with a grin, causing Kaz's frown to intensify. He doesn't bother to reply though, simply digging his hand into Ocelot's red scarf and roughly pulling on it, loosening it until it drops to the ground. 

Snake watches the younger men's interactions from behind Kaz, slightly amused by the way Ocelot is teasing Kaz, whose always had a hard time remaining his composure in situations like these, despite his long history with women. Snake leans his head over Kaz's shoulder, his eye focused on Ocelot, who looks back at him. "It's your turn.", Snake simply says and as expected, the other man just nods as he leans in, his and Snake's own lips against each other. Ocelot's kisses are something completely different than what Snake is used to from Kaz - he doesn't give in like Kaz does, but rather tries to set the pace, tries to be the one determining the way their lips move against each other. And Snake lets him do so, lets the younger man roughly move his lips against his own, his cocky tongue swiftly joining in, slipping into Snake's mouth as the older man's lips open up, a low sigh of approval coming from Ocelot's side. – This is where Snake turns the tide, however, pushing Ocelot's tongue back into his mouth, establishing dominance, causing Ocelot to sigh again.

In the meantime Kaz watches the two men from the side as they're right next to his shoulder; the jealousy that rises up inside of him puts him in some kind of trance for a second, before he feels his dick throbbing through the fabric of his pants and god, he wants to slap himself for being turned on by Snake kissing this cocky bastard. He likes Ocelot, but he doesn't want to like the other man in this kind of way - and most of all he doesn't want Snake to like Ocelot in such a way. Kaz grunts, cursing his brain for overthinking in such a situation. So then he leans forward, his lips moving against Ocelot's exposed neck - it's warm and slightly sweaty, but the skin is a lot softer than Snake's. He continues to plant little kisses on there, sucking on a few spots, before biting down on them after he's satisfied with his work - a few sighs from Ocelot's are his reward and Kaz hates how these noises make him sigh as well. His hand meanwhile work on Ocelot's ridiculous ammunition belt, not caring as it drops to the ground with a loud sound. Kaz then unbuttons the brown shirt the other man is wearing, making swift work of it even with just one hand. 

Ocelot doesn't want, but has to as he pulls away from Snake's lips, breathless and way too erected already. The older man gives him a lithe smile as he leans back, which Ocelot returns. Ocelot turns his attention towards Kaz then, who is busy pulling Ocelot's shirt off. Their eyes meet then, Kaz's gloved fingers tracing over Ocelot's shoulders, over to his right arm, which causes Kaz to bite down on his lower lip, his eyes suddenly avoiding Ocelot's gaze. And Ocelot can't help it, can't help it as his gloved fingers reach out for Kaz's aviators, taking them off before the other man has the chance to protest, which he surely was about to. Ocelot hands the treasured aviators over to Snake, who puts them on the desk behind them. Ocelot then removes the gloves from his fingers, putting them in the pockets of his pants, before he leans in to return the favor from earlier, planting light kisses on Kaz's neck, biting down onto the soft flesh ever so often, leaving rough marks, forcing sighs out of Kaz. 

As if Ocelot's lips on one side of his neck weren't bad enough already, Snake joins in on the other side of Kaz's neck, a violent shiver forcing its way through Kaz's body. "Yo-You can't both -", Kaz whispers, trembling against the men's lips as they move against his sensitive skin, Snake gently kissing and sucking on it while Ocelot's teeth roughly dig into it. Kaz tries to keep his voice low, breathing heavily with sighs slipping out of him every now and then, but it proves to become harder and harder by the second, becoming impossible as the other men's hands find their way onto his clothed body, Ocelot working on his tie and shirt, while Snake's hands are onto his pants, undoing the girdle before working on his fly. 

Snake glances down on Kaz's body as Ocelot takes the green shirt and red tie off, exposing Kaz's pale skin, covered in light scars and marks. His hands leave Kaz's pants, his hands now trailing along the flat line of the younger man's hips, the cold touch of the metallic hand making Kaz shiver. Snake's lips travel to Kaz's ear in the meantime, hot breath clashing against it as his tongue trails over Kaz's earlobe, teeth softly nudging on it. "Are you enjoying this?", Snake then whispers, his teeth roughly digging into the skin of Kaz's right shoulder. 

Ocelot couldn't quite hear what Snake whispered into Kaz's ear, but the latter answers with a whispered "yes". Ocelot then decides to join Snake, kissing along Kaz's right shoulder, gentle for once, his hands working on the bandages that are wrapped around Kaz's stump. When he reaches the now exposed stump, Ocelot plants a few kisses on it as well, before his teeth carefully bite the deformed and scarred skin there. 

Multiple shivers run from Kaz's arm to his stomach now, accompanied by the hitching of his breath. He doesn't quite understand why he even feels something there, the scarred skin so sensitive that it bothers Kaz, even when Snake does this kind of thing every now and then. 

As much as he enjoys the way Kaz's voice hitches in his throat, Ocelot decides to move away from the man's arm, trailing over his still well-formed chest with his fingers, his mouth following, leaving equally soft and harsh bites on the pale skin, sometimes sucking and kissing the soon to be fading marks he leaves. It's a delight for Ocelot to be working on Kaz's skin - despite its several scars and marks, the majority of the other man's skin is still soft and mostly smooth, with little to no hair on it. This makes it easy for Ocelot to use his teeth in the way he currently does, teasing Kaz's skin and the man himself, who harshly grunts - in an surprisingly approving manner. 

Even though he's currently not the main reason of Kaz's expressions, Snake is enjoying them way too much. It's rare for him to see the other man like this, face just as loose as his mouth, usually using his arm to cover his face. It's intoxicating, even more so as Snake removes the beret from Kaz's head, throwing it on the desk behind him, the messy blond hair curling around Kaz's neck. The younger man then looks at Snake, oddly colored eyes half-lidded. A rare and lithe smile crosses Kaz's lips then, and Snake knows exactly why, a grunt leaving his mouth, Kaz's hand pressing against his crotch. However, Kaz's expression changes again, looking almost painful in the way his eyes press together, biting down on his lower lip to stop dampen the loud moan that leaves his mouth.

Kaz unconsciously leans against Snake's face as he feels the warmth of Ocelot mouth around his dick and - - how the hell did the other man get Kaz's pants off so quickly? However Ocelot managed to do it so fast, Kaz can't be bothered to care as of right now, his dick buried whole in the man's mouth already, wall's warm and tight around him and it's hard to resist the urge to just push forward, especially when Ocelot's tongue pushes against the tip of Kaz's dick, causing him to moan once more. As much as he enjoys this, Kaz hates Ocelot's blowjobs, hates how good the other man's mouth feels around his dick - until Ocelot uses his teeth, like he is about to. It's hard but necessary to no jerk as Kaz feels the sharp edge of one of Ocelot's teeth gently push against the sensitive skin of Kaz's dick - it doesn't hurt, it's actually quite thrilling for Kaz and yet he whimpers in despair, Ocelot's teeth teasing him more and more.

The little jerks and shivers that go through Kaz's body as Ocelot switches between teeth and tongue give him quite the satisfaction. Ocelot has had the pleasure - should he call it that - of having either of the other men's cocks in his mouth, although he uses completely different methods for them. He wouldn't dare to tease Snake like, wouldn't dare to scrap the sensitive skin of the man's cock with his teeth, but he does so when it's Kaz dick - the other man complains about it afterwards, but the way his cock twitches around Ocelot's lips tells a completely different story, Kaz having quite the liking for rougher treatment. Of course, "Miller" would never admit that, not even in a situation like this where his body is out of his control, just like his voice, sighs loud and uncontrolled, breath heavy and unsteady. However much he enjoys leading Kaz around like this, Ocelot removes the other's dick from his mouth, standing back up, an overly satisfied smile crossing his features. "You can repay the favor later, Miller.", Ocelot mocks, his tongue sliding over his lower lip. A frown is Kaz's answer, which provides to be quite ineffective, considering the heavy flush that has spread across the man's high cheekbones, over to his ears and neck. The fact that he's completely naked, pants resting around his ankle and his prosthetic leg, isn't helping much either.

Snake is mildly surprised as Kaz suddenly turns around, motion swift considering the state of his body. "How did you get me into this mess?", Kaz grunts, trying hard to look annoyed. The older man wants to answer, but decides not to as it would probably drive Kaz up a tree, so he just lets the younger man open the zipper of his leather jacket, pulling it off him. The white shirt with the words Big Boss on it soon follows, Snake's upper body naked.. Ocelot now steps closer as well, leaning against Snake's right side while Kaz does the same from the left side. Kaz's left and Ocelot right hands now roam over Snake's broad chest, both of their breaths raged as they do so, Ocelot going as far as roughly grabbing Snake's hard dick through his pants, making the older man sigh. It's Kaz who then places a few kisses onto Snake's neck, roughly sucking on it as well but never biting down. "Can we move this somewhere else, though?", Kaz asks as he leans even closer, now licking Snake's earlobe, trying to gain some much wanted and needed attention. "I'm not going to let either of you mess up my desk.", Kaz glares over at Ocelot from the corner of his eyes as he now places light kisses onto the corners of Snake's scarred lips. "Especially not you.". 

"Che", Ocelot snorts, "Then let's move over to your fancy couch, or is it too precious as well? I bet you and Snak-", his words are interrupted by Snake's mouth, who roughly presses their lips together, just to bite down on the younger man's lower lip, causing a pained grunt from Ocelot. 

"Both of you should shut up.", Snake says, throwing Kaz an annoyed glance to shut him up as well, just before lifting the younger man into his arms, carrying him over to the couch and dropping him on it, like it was the most casual thing to do. 

Kaz, now sitting, glares at Snake, who leans down to remove the man's shoes and trousers that are still hanging from his leg and prosthesis. "I told you not to do this in front of someone.", Kaz hisses, just loud enough for Ocelot to hear it, who tries to hide the laugh that's forcing its way out of him. 

Snake looks up to Kaz, the man in front of him now completely naked. A smile crosses Snake's lips then, hands now working to remove Kaz's leg prosthesis. "You could've asked Ocelot to do it as well. Would that be better?", Snake's word earn him a snort from Kaz. 

"I could do that, Miller.", Ocelot says as he walks over to the couch, sitting down next to Kaz, placing one of his hands on the other man's chin, forcing the peculiar eyes to look straight into Ocelot's blue eyes. "I could carry you around Mother Base when John isn't around, I bet everyone would like to see their grumpy Commander in my arms.". 

"I think I'll rather ride one of our countless sheep before I settle down in your arms, you damn idiot.", Kaz remarks with a snarky undertone in his voice, further complimented by a sly grin. This time around its Kaz who leans in to close the distance between his and Ocelot's lips, both of the men's eyes are still open, closing simultaneously as their tongues meet between their mouths, this time around it's Ocelot who tilts his head to get a better angle. Their tongues push against each other, wet and cocky and playful and then Kaz shivers, shivers because he feels Snake's lips on his leg, placing long and caring kisses on it as he works his way up, the rough beard of the older man tickling Kaz's skin. And when Snake reaches Kaz's inner thigh, sucking on it, Kaz can't help but to moan, unwillingly granting Ocelot's tongue passage to enter his mouth and god, he feels so weak, feels so weak that his hand digs into the leather of the couch, for the sole purpose to hold onto something. 

Snake watches the two men above him closely, the prominent flush on Kaz's cheekbones intensifying once again, although Ocelot's face is quite heated as well. And as much as Snake would like to keep watching these two, having a little battle of their own, he gets up, walking over to the large wooden desk to get a bottle out of the third drawer, then quickly returning to the sofa. – The kiss, however, had grown messier and hotter in these few seconds, Kaz's grabbing Ocelot's dick through his pants, lazily stroking it through the fabric, while one of Ocelot's hand is on the left side of Kaz's face, roughly pulling on the man's blond hair. A grunt, both erected and annoyed, leaves Snake's mouth as he sits down on Kaz's other side - interrupting the kiss as he pulls the younger man so he doesn't sit but rather lays on the couch, hole exposed as Snake's prosthetic hand places Kaz's right leg on his shoulder, un-bandaged stump helplessly hanging in the air. "Sorry to interrupt", Snake says, sarcastic undertone not hidden at all, "but I've got some business here.". 

As much as Kaz wants to tell Snake to not call preparing his hole a goddamn business, Kaz decides not to. His whole body, however, shivers, the cold metallic fingers gently massaging the skin around his hole, a low whimper slipping through his tightly shut lips as Snake's lube-coated fingers join in. They are slick and wet against Kaz's hole, forcefully nudging against it, pushing and teasing in a way that Kaz loathes and loves at the same time, before they slip past the tight ring. Kaz can't help but to throw his head back onto the couch, moaning softly as he feels Snake's middle-finger pressing against his walls. 

Ocelot, still sitting next to Kaz, watches the face of the man beneath him closely. Eyes closed, lips trying not to part as teeth bite down on them, messy blond hair curling around his neck, tiny droplets of sweat finding their way from the man's neck to his chest. Ocelot leans in to catch said droplets with his lips then, Kaz shivering against him before the man's hand is on Ocelot's chin. It forces Ocelot's face right above Kaz's, whose tongue slips out of his mouth then, licking Ocelot's lower lip in a seductive manner, breath still heavy as little sighs slip past his lips. "Want me to return the favor from earlier?", Kaz whispers then, voice hoarse, even slightly shaking. 

A louder moan leaves Kaz's mouth then, the cause of it being a second finger penetrating his hole, both of them now scissoring the sensitive flesh. They push into him after a few moments, stretching his insides, pulling out again, just to press back into the tight walls with more force, making Kaz whimper every now and then. "Don't you want both of us down there, Commander Miller?", Ocelot suddenly whispers from above him, voice cocky, faces still so close that Kaz feels the other man's hot breath against his face, and Kaz moans. His whole body feels like its on fire, hot from the men's touches, sweat running down his neck and face as Ocelot's soft lips plant kisses around his own lips while Snake's fingers push against his prostate, again and again.

"Just - stop your damn teasing, and get on with it.", Kaz breathes out, his hips pushing into Snake's fingers, Snake knowing just too well that Kaz wouldn't say stuff like this if he wasn't over the edge already. "Both of you -", the younger man adds, a frustrated grunt following his words, most likely caused by Snake pulling out his fingers. The older man leans into Kaz's and Ocelot's faces then, the latter still busy with planting light kisses onto Kaz, his hands working on his pants. Snake then presses his lips against Ocelot's neck.

Snake's lips on his neck sends a shiver down Ocelot's spine, as well as an unintended jerking of his hips. He can't deny the attraction he feels towards Snake, that attraction he has felt ever since they first met - it's more like an idolization but feeling the man's lips against his skin now, it does things to Ocelot's mind and body that he himself is fascinated but also terrified by. To be with Big Boss like this - it's what Ocelot wants, in his deepest thoughts at least, but what he will never admit to himself, his mind way too entangled into his own plans. And yet he enjoys this, enjoys how John's lips feel against his skin, how John's lips feel against his own lips, how John's dick feels in him, no matter if it's his hole or mouth. And having Miller around isn't a bad addition either. Doing these things with these two men - it's something Ocelot enjoys more than he should. 

Kaz is more than happy to have time to catch his breath as Ocelot had stopped to plant these small but intoxicating kisses onto and around his lips. His eyes feel heavy, even as he watches the two men above him, silently admiring their bodies. As much as he - still – prefers the soft curves of women's bodies, not finding a lot of men appealing, Kaz can't deny that Ocelot's body is quite appealing to him, even next to Snake's body. Thin layers of sweat are covering their abdominal muscles as well as their necks, and Kaz feels himself growing impatient all of a sudden, his hand pressing against Snake's muscular chest, trailing down his body, fingertips slowing down as he trails over the hair leading from the older man's navel into his pants, Kaz's dick twitching with need as he starts working on the fly of Snake's black pants. He then pulls down said pants together with Snake's underwear, exposing the other man's dick, giving in to the urge to gently slide his fingers over it, teasing the tip as he pushes his thumb against it.

Moaning, Snake's lips leave Ocelot's neck, his single eye wandering to look down to Kaz. "Impatient, are we?", Snake asks. 

"You know me.", Kaz grunts, his tongue licking over his lower lip, his favorite way to tease the older man, who - finally - properly positions himself between Kaz's legs. He anticipates the other man's next movements, but it's not before he hears Ocelot's voice from behind him, whispering "Miller". Kaz lays his head back into his neck, looking behind him, just to find Ocelot's dick right in front of him, standing proudly. Right. 

Ocelot's gaze rests upon Kaz's face, who uses his hand to lead Ocelot's dick between his soft, swollen lips. It causes Ocelot to harshly breathe in, feeling Kaz's tongue slide over the lower side of his cock, soft and teasing, leading it further into the warmth of his mouth until it's buried whole against the back of Kaz's throat. A couple of low sighs slip out of Ocelot's mouth, turning into moans as Kaz's teeth teasingly dig into the sensitive flesh of his dick - returning the favor in detail. However, Kaz's tongue immediately slips over it the spots his teeth worked on, slow yet experienced, so good that Ocelot pushes his hips forward, causing a disapproving groan out of Kaz. 

And then it's Snake's turn to force a groan out of Kaz, pushing his dick past the still tight ring of his hole, the familiar warmth of Kaz's insides enveloping Snake's dick, making the older man moan loudly. He can't help the way his fingers, his metallic as well as his real one, dig into Kaz's skin, hands holding onto his hips as he pushes further into the younger man, rough and hard. Snake's movements cause Kaz to moan, noises low thanks to Ocelot's cock around his full lips. The younger man's back arches in despair, hips pushing down against Snake's dick to indicate him to go harder – who does what he's silently told, pushing harder into Kaz, in and out, although strokes soon ranging from fast and relentless to slow and agonizing, muffled whimpers leaving Kaz's mouth. 

Kaz's head is spinning by now, he feels hot all over, weak even, voice humming around Ocelot's dick that twitches around his lips and against his tongue, forcefully pushing against the back of his throat and Kaz doesn't even mind the roughness, actually enjoys it. And then Snake's warm hand is on Kaz's dick, stroking it in a fast rhythm, the fast rhythm that Snake picks up with his thrusts. Kaz's can't do anything by now but no arch his back even further, trying to find some kind of friction in Snake's hand. The older man is pushing, almost slamming into Kaz by now and it causes Kaz that feeling to rush through Kaz, the feeling he's so familiar and fond off. The twist in his stomach, the numbness in his head, accompanied by a couple of low whimpers that make Ocelot's cock twitch against his tongue and lips. Kaz's whole body tenses up, the leg that is still resting against Snake's shoulder shakes, his toes curling and then he comes so hard that it takes the breath out of his lungs, although his mouth is still lazily moving around Ocelot's pulsating erection. 

A loud groan leaves Snake's mouth now, Kaz's release sticky and warm in his hands, the younger man's hole tightening around his cock, causing Snake's thrust to become unsteady and even rougher, metallic hand digging hard enough in Kaz's sweaty skin to leave a colorful bruise. It's no more than a few more times of pulling out and pushing back in for Snake to come inside of Kaz, voice hoarse due to the moans spilling through his lips. He feels Kaz's spent body shiver as he releases into him - although Snake notices that it's not only his release that makes Kaz does so, as he looks up. 

"- - I told you to fucking - ngh - pull it out.", Ocelot grumbles, trying to keep his voice down as he harshly presses his teeth down onto his lower lip, one of his hands holding a couple of Kaz's blond strands while his other hand is holding onto his own silver hair. Ocelot pushes his hips forward into Kaz's warm mouth, hips jerking as he comes into the other man's mouth and it's so good, so good that Ocelot arches his back, Kaz's soft fingers still on his testicles, stroking them while his tongue presses and licks along Ocelot's still pulsating dick. And then Ocelot's eyes close, fluttering, as he finally feels empty, even when the warmth of the other man leaves his dick. 

A couple of shivers make their way through Kaz's body, caused by the salty and bitter taste of Ocelot's cum, as well as the wet and sticky feeling Snake's release left on his backside, even without the older man's dick still buried inside of him. He's still lying down in the same position, body and throat sore, slowly but certainly steadying his breath. His eyes are lazy, tired, as they look around him, noticing that Snake got up, trousers pulled up and closed, now walking over to his jacket to pull a cigar out of its pocket, lightning it with his prosthesis. Kaz sits up then, hand brushing through his slightly wet, blond hair. "Sharing is caring.", he says, eyes pinned to the cigar in Snake's hands. 

Snake complies, walking over to the couch, face blank even as he lays his thumb onto the corner of Kaz's mouth, wiping away some leftover cum, showing it to Kaz, who frowns. Snake then hands the younger man the cigar, before adding "I hope you remember those words the next time I suggest something like this.".

Before Kaz can put the cigar between his lips, Ocelot's fingers snatch it away from him. "I agree.", he says, sarcastic undertone in his voice as he takes a drag from the object of the three men's desire. 

"Screw both of you. ".


End file.
